The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine compressor diffusers and, more particularly, to compressor diffusers with combustor supports.
Current engine and rig test data on existing gas turbines shows that flow energy losses within a compressor discharge case (CDC) at an axial location downstream from the compressor diffuser are an important factor in gas turbine efficiency and output. For new engine designs, traditional controls and apparatuses for mitigating these losses have been found to add length to the CDC. Unfortunately, these controls increase a complexity of the mechanical design of the gas turbine, as a whole, and add product costs to the gas turbine.
In addition, these controls and apparatuses may be combined with the use of multi-passage diffusers. However, the use of such multi-passage diffusers requires extensive casting and machining operations that also add to the overall product costs.